Dating
by patriettegirl
Summary: A new Dr. gets to Carson
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A new Dr. gets to Carson. AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish that I did.

A/N: Very alternate universe, I broke away from my normal pairings and decided to make one up from scratch, please enjoy!

Dr. Carson Beckett walked next to Dr. Rodney McKay on P4X311, a routine visit to a uninhabited planet on the outer edge of the Pegasus Glaxay. Along with Col. Shepperd, Teyla and Ronin was a new botantist to Atlantis, Dr. Colleen McGinnis. Carson watched as Colleen manovered through the dense vegitation on their way back to the gate and home to Atlantis. As they continued to walk along the path least traveled, Carson grew more and more curious with the young new botanist, and finally chose to ignore Rodney's rants to himself and walk along with Colleen.

"Hello Colleen."

"Dr. Beckett."

"How are you enjoying your time off world?"

"It's ok, but getting used to it. I was off world last week with Dr. Zelinka." He watched as she adjusted her pack to make it more comfortable to carry. "To tell you the truth I am little bit surprised."

"Surprised, why?"

"I heard a rumor that when Col. Shepperd's team goes off world there is trouble."

"Oh that, don't pay attention to rumors. It doens't always happen."

"I hope so." She gave Carson a shy smile, before turning to watch her footing.

Both were quiet for the last few minutes before they approached the gate. Once there Rodney began the dialing sequence to take them all home to Atlantis. He wasn't sure why, but Carson was compelled to continue his conversation with Dr. McGinnis further.

"Colleen, would you care to join me for dinner?"

"I don't know, I have a lot of samples to catalog, plus filing my report."

"Samples can wait, and you have to eat." Colleen nodded her head in agreement, Carson was right, she did have to eat and after being on Atlantis for a month it was time to start making friends.

"I guess you are right." She said just before she stepped through the event horizon. Once on the other side, they continued the conversation as if it had never been paused.

"Good, I'll pick you up in 2 hours."

"Wouldn't you rather just meet in the mess?"

"Then it wouldn't be a meal to remember. Right then, see you later."

Before she had the chance to say bye, he was well on his way to the armory to turn in his sidearm and then probally to oversee the medical exams required after all off world trips. Since Colleen was a botanist, her samples were taken to the lab and then kept in quarantine until they could be determined a threat or not, while she went to get checked out by Dr. Keller. During the exam Jennifer couldn't help but comment on how nervous Dr. McGinnis seemed to be.

"I'm not nervous."

"Then you are excited or I will have to sedate you."

"Just concerned is all."

"Concerned, about what?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing is what brings Rodney in here most of the time, doesn't make you bouncy, what's going on?"

"How well do you know Dr. Beckett?"

"Carson, for as long as I have been on Atlantis. Why?"

"Is he a decent guy?"

"One of the few remaining ones. Why the interest in Carson."

"He asked me to join him for dinner."

"And you are concerned because you aren't sure how to classify dinner or that you might actually like him."

"Yes, no, oh I don't know. Can we just finish before he gets here and I can go and be sick before he comes to get me in just under 2 hours."

"You're not changing?"

"No, Why?"

"Base uniforms aren't very becoming."

Colleen looked down and Jennifer was right, her grey pants, tennis shoes and blue shirt were not exactly the latest fashions. But when Colleen was stationed in Atlantis, she placed most of her belongings in storage and lets face it who plans on dating when you are in another galaxy.

"You didn't bring dressy clothes did you?"

"Wasn't planning on needing any."

"Do you have jeans?"

"Yeah."

"I'm getting out of here for a break anyway come to my quarters I have a top and some boots that you can borrow."

"But its just dinner."

"Thats why we need to turn it into dinner and dessert."

The two women laughed as they walked out of the infirmary and towards Jennifer's quarters. Jennifer had been in Atlantis for years and was dating Dr. McKay, so she had more knowledge on the ins and outs than Colleen did. Not sure how but Jennifer managed to get a low cut red V neck top, along with black knee high boots and even a black pencil skirt from inside her closet that fit Colleen with out a problem. Good thing that both were petite women and very similar in size.

Colleen wasn't sure what made her say yes in the first place or even what made her agree to borrow the clothes that Jennifer lent her, but she did. Back in her quarters, she made quick work of doing her hair instead of putting it up in a ponytail, and actually took the time to put on makeup. It seemed silly getting dressed up for dinner with a guy, so yes he was a doctor and yes he was cute and ok the accent, lets face she could melt everytime that he talked, but what if all it was was just dinner and she was getting dressed up for nothing.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Carson was dealing with Rodney and his hypocrondria. All the while asking himself where did Dr. Keller dissapeared to.

"Rodney, will you stop."

"Seriously Carson, I think I am allergic to something that was back on the planet."

"I doubt that." Before he could say anything further, he could see Dr. Keller coming back in to help. "Jennifer, thank goddness, can you please take over for me."

"Sure, I know how to handle him."

"I, so do I, but he actually listens to you."

"I am right here, you know."

"Yes we know." Carson started taking off his jacket in prepartions to leave for the night. "Jennifer, be a dear and finish up for me, please. Call me if its an emergency."

"Hot date Carson?"

"Maybe, have a good night."

Carson went to the mess and grabbed some of the pasta that was being served and some fruits and a slice of pie for dessert and took it back to his room to pack in the basket he secured from Teyla after their return and a bottle of Chardonay that he snuck back from his last trip to Earth. He hoped that Dr. McGinnis enjoyed their time this evening, Carson found her fascinating and yet wanted to learn more about her. He changed into black slacks and a cornflower blue top before heading out the door and accross the city to Colleen's quarters. He had to admit he was just a little bit nervous as he knocked on the door.

A/N: First Atlantis fic, please be kind, hope to get more up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay, broken fingers do not make for an easy time typing. Please enjoy and thank you all for the kind reviews!

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Carson had just come from the east pier overlook and setting up the dinner he procured. According to John the east pier was the best place in town to see the city and well it usually worked out to be a pretty good time for all involved. So now here he was knocking on Colleen's door waiting for her to answer, right before the doors parted he blew out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

Once the doors opened and he could actually see Colleen standing there in her red top and skirt he knew that he was going to be hooked very quickly. She looked amazing, so relaxed and carefree, a definate improvement from her normal day to day life in Atlantis. This was going to be a dinner to remember. He noticed the shy smile she had fall and then realized he had yet to start talking.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you, hope I'm not overdressed."

"No not at all. Shall we then?"

"Certainly." She stepped out into the hall and allowed the doors to close behind her as he led her down the hall. When it came time to turn toward the mess, Carson steered them in the other direction.

"This way actually."

"Aren't we eating in the mess?"

"Not today, perhaps next time." He took her hand and led her down the secluded corrider and finally out the doors that overlooked the east pier.

The candles had not blown out which actually surprised Carson, the blanket all spread out with the glasses next to it and the bottle of wine he took out just for the occasion. With the city lit up it was a very romantic picture indeed.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought we could dine outside tonight."

"No not at all, how did you do all this?"

"I have my ways. Now please have a seat my dear, while I cook dinner." He placed the pasta in the metal container from his pack and heated it up over a sterno can, it wasn't really cooking but it was the thought that counted.

"This is a lot of trouble to go through."

"Don't be silly, this is the least that I could do as a first date in another galaxy."

"So this is a date."

"In a matter of speaking if you want it to be."

"Perhaps." She said with a smile.

"Perhaps, I see you are going to make this hard on me." He said as he poured and passed her a glass of wine. She accepted and they made a mini toast to nothing as he continued to heat up their dinner.

The rest of the dinner was fairly quiet, each eating and drinking the nurishments that Carson had provided along with some chit chat about their daily lives in Atlantis. After they shared the piece of pie, they sat there talking some more. It was probally hours or maybe even minutes that they had been sitting there talking, the candles had completely burned out and the sterno can extinguished so it was just them and the lights of Altantis to guide them.

A breeze off of the ocean sent chills down Colleen's spine as she sat there lost in converstation with Carson. Carson noticed and the perfect gentleman that he is came out into full swing.

"Are you cold Colleen?"

"A bit guess I wasn't prepared for a ocean view."

"Here allow me then." He picked up the secondary blanket that he had brought with him and wrapped it around her and then sat down so close that their legs were touching. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to warm her up it definately changed the tone of the evening.

"Getting warmer?"

"Yes thank you. Are you always this prepared?"

"Always!"

"Good to know." She lifted her head off of his shoulder to look into his eyes as he held her close. At that same moment he looked down at her and smiled. "It's definatley warming up."

"I" Carson said as he nodded his head.

Neither was sure who moved first, but the end result was the same. They met in a chaste kiss, soft and kind, not possessive, and neither one wanting that it to end. And thats how they stayed for a few minutes.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed hopefully more later this week.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: For starters, thank you all so much for your kind reviews. I am so sorry for the delay, but now with the fingers healed and hubby back to work I can now get back to writing! Hope you enjoy!_

_Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

_The kiss seemed to just go on forever, Colleen could feel her stomach knotting up as she gently slid her arms up his neck. From her current angle it was difficult to get any closer to Carson without sitting on him. Then almost as if something was telling them that they needed to slow down, Carson's ear wig went off from its spot next to the basket._

"_Dr. Beckett, please respond." Colleen could have sworn that she heard Carson growl when he heard his name, but wasn't completely sure. _

_Carson pulled away with a shy smile across his face and a gleam in his eyes. He was apparently very happy that their evening had taken a turn this direction, but was apparently very unhappy that he was being paged as she watched his smile fall. _

"_This is Dr. Beckett, what's the emergency?"_

"_Sorry to bother you Doctor but we have a situation."_

"_What kind of a situation."_

"_Col. Sheppard and Ronon were sparring in the gym and apparently took it too far. Both require some major sutures and well neither can really be delayed and I could use and extra set of hands, since somehow Rodney is also in need of stitches."_

"_Aye, I understand, I'm on my way."_

_Carson fully secured his ear piece back on his left ear and then turned to face Colleen. He could see the look in her eyes, like maybe he set this up in case the night did not go as planned, but he looked thoroughly upset when the page went off and he seemed to be having a good time, but perhaps she got the signals wrong. She quickly stood and began folding the blanket that had been wrapped around her as a way to keep her warm, now she realized that it smelled like Carson and didn't want to let it go, but began folding it so that he could report to the infirmary sooner rather than later. _

"_Looks like duty calls."_

"_For the moment, would you like to come with me and then perhaps we can go for a walk, I'd hate for the night to end so soon." You could almost see the shock in Colleen's face when he invited her to tag along. Then she gave a half smile and lifted her head to say that she would join him and together they finished cleaning their mess._

_Carson stopped and dropped the blankets and basket off in his quarters since they were directly on the way to the infirmary and then they continued down the corridors to the infirmary. Once there Carson could see just why Dr. Keller had called for backup. Across the three main beds lay Rodney, Ronon and Col. Sheppard. All three were holding bandages in different parts of the body, Ronon in more than one part, all the while trying to tell Jennifer that it really didn't hurt. _

"_Alright, what have we got here."_

"_Well you see Doc, Ronon was just showing me some new techniques, when McKay here came barging in looking at his laptop instead of what was in front of him and the next thing we knew we were all on the floor and there was blood." It was then that the Colonel realized the Carson had not walked into the room alone, he noticed Colleen hanging back towards the door just watching Carson work on stitching up his most frequent patients not saying anything at all. "Sorry Doc, didn't realize that you had plans tonight."_

"_It's quite alright Col, emergency's don't wait, and perhaps you can make it up to me somehow."_

"_Name it Doc, anything you got it."_

"_I will have to get back to you on that Col. Now lie back and close your eyes, this may sting a bit."_

_Between all three of them there were almost 100 stitches, not much unless you were counting them. Jennifer had finished up with McKay while Carson was working on Ronon's arm and went to go talk to Colleen._

"_You look nice, hair's a little wind blown, where were you?"_

"_The overlook to the East Pier."_

"_Ahh, no wonder it took you a while to get here."_

_Colleen blushed while Jennifer just crossed her arms and starred her down, wanting all the information that she could get before Carson finished up. She knew Ronon still need more stitches before Carson was even through, but wanted to get all she could before Colleen clammed up. _

"_Come on lets go for a walk."_

"_I told Carson, I'd wait for him."_

"_Let the man chase you. He can come find us when we are done. Plus this will make him hurry." Before Colleen could respond, Jennifer was already speaking. "Carson, Colleen and I are going to get a cup of coffee, come find us when you are done."_

"_Aye." He paused then looked up from his work. "What?" Before he got his answer, the two were already out the door and down the hall. "Did I miss something?"_

"_Keller stole your date."_

"_Not for long she didn't." Carson went back to work, while the girls started towards Colleen's quarters. _

"_Don't get me wrong Jennifer, but I want to change, and be more comfortable. Can we stop by my quarters on the way to the mess?"_

"_Of course."_

_They rounded the corner and once in her quarters Colleen made quick work of getting comfortable, while Jennifer made quick work of asking a ton of questions about what happened so far. _

"_Well we had dinner at the overlook. He heated it up on a sterno can, even had an extra blanket for when it started getting colder."_

"_Such the gentleman." _

_Collen stepped around the corner, running a brush through her hair to straighten it out from what the wind and also what Carson at done to it at the overlook. Her blue jean fit tight and when paired with a white sweater that clung to all the right places and her boots, Jennifer thought that she looked even better than she had in her clothes._

"_Now I think Carson will definitely like the relaxed look. Come on lets get some coffee and you can tell me more."_

"_You have to start sharing too you know."_

"_Anything you want to know, and I will tell you."_

_The two were sitting in the mess laughing up a storm and that was were Carson found them when he finished stitching up Ronon. He knew ladies liked to gossip and didn't want too much gossip going on yet, at least not about him. _

"_There you two lovely ladies are."_

"_Carson." Both uttered at the same time. _

"_Well I hate to break this up, but duty is now over. Would you care for that walk now."_

"_Certainly. I will talk to you tomorrow Jen."_

_Colleen and Carson walked out of the mess and down the hall. At the transporter, they stepped in and were taken to the other side of the base far away from preying eyes._

_A/N: Ok catching up a few things but I promise back to the romance in the next chapter. Please be kind!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you again for the kind reviews, I have an idea in my head about where to take this, I so hope that you enjoy what I have in store.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

The two walked hand in hand along the East Pier, it was definitely more of a view than the overlook had provided. The sound of the ocean hitting the city walls was serene when combined with the glow of the moons across the water. Carson stood behind Colleen, his arms wrapped around her petite waist. Her arms encircled his bringing them tighter around her and she gracefully placed her head back to rest on his shoulder. From the outside it was the picture of a couple happily in love, but for Colleen it contained an ominous feeling. This new found romance was almost too good to be true things like this didn't happen to her and all the while she was holding her breath waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"This is nice."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, even if we were interrupted."

"I understand, you are a medical doctor, while my PhD involves plants and tress and soil, not a lot of weight behind that title, I can't save a life or anything."

"Aye, but sometimes you can't save everyone."

Colleen listened as he chocked back the last few words. She knew that he had a hand in creating the Hoffin Drug that had plagued the galaxy and had heard that he was still troubled by the damage that it had caused. Carson was kind man and really took his oath of do no harm seriously, since coming to Atlantis, Colleen had heard that Carson was a good man, with a kind heart but was often alone in his own space. Colleen shivered as a cool breeze came off of the ocean and surrounded them.

"Are you cold love?"

"A bit, perhaps we should head back to the city."

"Aye." He unwrapped his arms and took her hand and led her back to the transporter and to the main part of town where their quarters we located. At her quarters he stopped and looked at their intwined hands, but before he could speak Colleen started to talk.

"I had a really nice time tonight, thank you Carson!"

"You are quite welcome, perhaps we could do it again sometime, although next time without the interuptions."

"That would be lovely." She raised her hand over the sensor and the doors parted to allow her in. Before she crossed the threshold, she looked up into his eyes and before she got the chance to speak he leaned down and kissed her.

This kiss was different from the one that they shared at the overlook. This one had more passion more need to it, both were hungry for more. Colleen stood up as high as she could comfortly to get closer to Carson, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body flush to his, yet it didn't seem like it was close enough for her. Carson had placed his hands on the back of her spine and was pressing her as close as he could, neither were wanting to let go. Colleen was pretty sure that it was her who backed them into her quarters, but was also sure that Carson had no arguments with taking their kiss to a more private location and had helped with moving them inside. Colleen heard the door close, but didn't care, these were her quarters and she knew where everything was even if there were no lights on.

Colleen wasn't sure who broke the kiss, probably both of them over the need for air more than anything else. In the dark with only the moon light reflecting in Colleen could see Carson, standing there, his hand tangled in her Auburn locks as she licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come next. She wanted more and after that kiss who could blame her the man definately had a hidden talent there. Carson could see the want and the need in Colleen's eyes it was the same look that was reflected in his own. These two were being pulled together by something and both were finding it difficult to fight it. Colleen couldn't help but ask the question that was weighing on her mind.

"You feel it too don't you."

"Aye." He said as he nodded his head and leaned into kiss Colleen again.

A/N: Ok opion poll time, do we continue on down fantasy road or go to reality? Please review kindly.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews, once I got my mojo back I was able to write this wonderful scene for you, please enjoy!

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Colleen quickly kicked off her boots, while her hands worked fast to undo all the buttons on Carson's shirt. The feel of his fine chest hair under her finders sent shivers down her spine. Carson had his hands flat against her back under her shirt. The feeling of him touching her and holding her close to him only made her want him more.

Once she had the buttons all undone, Colleen gently slid the shirt down his arms and allowed it to fall to the floor. Carson took that as a sign and grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head. Their kiss broke for a fraction of a second while Colleen's sweater went over her head, but quickly resumed.

The hairs on Carson's chest tickled a bit as they brushed along Colleen's delicate skin. The way they felt against her fair skin sent chills up her spine. In the dim light of the moon reflecting in from the window you could only make out their two figures. Not a single inch of exposed skin was separated, both were pressed so close together not even a single atom could get through if it tried.

Carson slowly backed them up towards the bed located in the center of the room. They landed upon it with a bounce, Colleen's skin was a buzz with the sensations caused by Carson's gentle touch across her arms. She could feel the harsh fabric of the comforter under her back as he laid atop her. As Carson held her arms next to her head, he placed a delicate trail of kisses from behind her ear to the base of her neck. When he found a sensitive spot he paid particular close attention to it until Colleen was ready to melt.

Colleen brought her legs up next to his waist, even though they weren't touching, Colleen could feel the heat radiating from Carson. He was on fire just as much as she was. As she brought her legs closer to him she could fell him ready and waiting for her.

Carson pulled back a bit and cupped her face with his hand. The look shone there was one of deep affection. He was falling for her, probably more than he intended to this quickly. He gave her a shy smile that let her know that he was perhaps just as nervous as she was about this whole thing. In returned she smiled back and reached up to pull him down for a deep kiss, she felt him lower himself down upon her.

His kiss eventually moved from her lips to her neck and the down to her chest and shoulders. Every inch of her was his for the taking and he was taking his fill. In the end once every inch had been kissed and explored and devoured they came together as only two people madly in love could.

In the end once their lovemaking had concluded they laid there in the soft glow of the moonlight as it shone through the windows. Ear wigs forgotten time forgotten and all things that were not Carson and Colleen were pushed aside to be dealt with later for right now in this moment it was just the two of them and no one was going to interrupt them.

A/N: I tried very hard to go to fantasy island but not having been there myself in a while, I found it difficult. I hope you accept this and I promise to make it up by working hard on the remainder of the story please enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Again sorry for not fully delivering fantasy island, please enjoy.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Colleen awoke warm for once, considering she was usually cold most mornings from the breeze coming off of the water, but not this morning. She stirred a bit and realized she couldn't move that much, the reason being she had Carson's arm draped around her waist holding her close to him. Turning she went from looking out the window to snuggling into Carson's shoulder. She brought her hand up and allowed it to play with the hairs on his chest while she took in his smell and how relaxed he looked this morning.

"See something you like?"

"How did you know I was looking?"

"I'm good like that. Sleep well?"

"As a matter of fact I did. And you?"

"Quite well." He said as he lowered himself down so that they were eye level to one another, once there he took his hand and brushed back the hair from her face to get a better look at her. "So my dear what are your plans for the day?"

"I was going to do some reading, maybe check on the new samples we brought back yesterday. And you?"

"It's Sunday, Rodney and I are going fishing."

Colleen's face fell a bit after hearing that, knowing full well that the original Carson Beckett was killed on a Sunday after he and Rodney did not go fishing, and after last night this was not something she would like to see repeated.

"You should make sure he's actually going, if not perhaps I could go with you."

"And what about your samples?"

"Not as important as spending time with you." She said with a coy smile as she watched Carson secure his ear wig and try to reach Rodney. After a few attempts he was unsuccessful and figured he was either still asleep or eating. "Maybe he is otherwise preoccupied."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Perhaps you were not the only doctor who was practicing medicine last night is all I'm saying."

"Ah, well then perhaps in the meantime I can persuade you to join me for some breakfast and help get everything ready for the trip to the mainland."

"Now right now, but in a little bit." She said as she pulled the sheet over her head and began to kiss a trail all the way down Carson's chest.

An hour later the two finally emerged from Colleen's quarters and headed for the mess for some breakfast, because as Carson put it, he was a bit peckish after his morning work out. Carson made a quick detour to his quarters to toss on some kakis and a black tee shirt, while Colleen secured them a spot in the mess. The two were sitting down at a table near the patio when Rodney and Dr. Keller walked in and decided to join them.

"Morning Rodney."

"Carson, ah and I forgot is it Dr. McIntyre?"

"McGinnis."

"Ah right, anyway, Carson I know I said we would go fishing today but would you mind if Jennifer came along, she's been wanting to go to the mainland and well I said she could tag along."

"Not a problem, I told Colleen she could come along as well. So the ladies will keep each other occupied while we do some fishing."

"Oh great." Colleen could tell that Rodney was not really happy about having to actually fish, but he had no choice. Apparently bringing Jennifer along was his plan to not have fish but at least Carson would, now he would have too. Colleen and Jennifer passed each other a look of understanding while Carson finished his breakfast and Rodney looked upset with a sour look on his face with the realization this day was going to be much different than he had planned.

After breakfast Carson and Colleen went to the jumper bay to get everything in order for the trip to the mainland while Rodney and Jennifer packed the supplies they would need. Carson was going to fly the jumper since Rodney could barely fly in a straight line most of the time and this way he and Colleen could sit in the front while Jennifer and Rodney would occupy the back two seats. Once everything was packed and all was said and done the quartet made their way to the mainland to take in some fishing.

There was a nice secluded area near one of the rivers on the mainland that Carson was able to park the jumper next to the bank and from there they set up camp. Jennifer and Colleen found a nice soft piece of grass which they laid out some blankets and decided to take in some son while Carson showed Rodney how to fish.

"So how did the rest of the night go?"

"Just fine. We had a lovely evening. And you? Carson wasn't able to get Rodney on the radio this morning."

"Oh that, he was a little preoccupied this morning."

"Ok time to share."

"Nothing to share, Rodney and I have just been spending more time than usual together lately."

"Is this becoming serious?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. He's been kind of off these past few days. I think something is on his mind but he's not sharing. And how do you know Carson radioed Rodney this morning?"

"Oh that he was with me when he tried to contact him is all."

"You didn't."

Colleen slid her glasses back down to cover her eyes avoiding Jennifer's questions entirely and turned her focus back to Carson who was knee high in water tossing a line into the water before him. This was a nice way to spend the day.

"Seriously Carson, I don't know what you are talking about, I'm not getting it. These fish they hate me."

"Aye Rodney, but fish don't like to go where there is a lot of noise and if you keep talking they won't come at all."

"Well then perhaps I should go and sit with the girls, leave the fishing to you."

"That's fine Rodney, then perhaps I might catch something." Carson said with a glare as he cast his line again. He watched Rodney walk back to shore and caught a glimpse of Colleen just laying there on a blanket soaking up the sun as she watched him fish. It wasn't her kind of sport but she was there to support him which he found enduring. Perhaps that feeling he had about talking to her yesterday was paying off and for all the right reasons.

A/N: Ok a cute little chapter I promise I am working on more, its all mapped out in my head just not on paper yet.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Please enjoy with my blessings.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Colleen watched as Rodney made his way back to the river bank, mainly delighted that he no longer had to stand knee high in the water and try and fish anymore. She had figured that he annoyed Carson with his constant talking, but also knew that Carson was enjoying time with his friend and wouldn't trade that for anything.

"I figured I would come and sit with you ladies and keep you company."

"Carson said to sit down?"

"Yeah."

"Figured. Rodney will you ever learn to just be quiet and let things come naturally?"

"Jennifer I am a scientist, things don't always come naturally."

As Colleen sat and listened to Rodney and Jennifer bicker over what had occurred, Colleen kept her gaze on Carson standing there in the water casting a line trying to catch a fish, even if he found none the event itself was relaxing. Climbing up from her blanket she kicked off her shoes rolled up her jeans and walked into the water until she was standing right next to Carson.

"Anything bite yet?"

"No, not as of yet, but it just got quiet, so maybe in a bit there will be a bite."

"Mind if I try?" Colleen said as she tried to cast Rodney's line into the water. Growing up in by the Great Lakes meant that she was taught how to fish at a young age, but she was trying to get close to Carson, so pretending to be an airhead for once wouldn't hurt at all. She threw the pole so hard the first time it flew out of her hand, the second time she didn't reel it back so that so much of the line was exposed. Finally Carson anchored his pole in between a few rocks and then stood behind Colleen to teach her the proper technique.

"Here let me show you." He stepped right behind her and centered her hips with his, then he placed one hand on her left elbow and the other on her right shoulder, so that she would get the proper form to throw the line in. "Now when you throw line, you go back, but not to far back and then forward then you release, you bring it back to you just a bit and then you wait. Now you try."

"Back, forward, release, return." All the while, Colleen was enjoying the feel of Carson pressed against her back and how safe it made her feel. He stood behind her while she cast the line a few practice times before finally releasing it and allowing the fishing process to begin. "I think I got it, thank you!" She said as she craned her neck to look at his face instead of the water. At that same moment he looked down at her and their eyes locked. Neither said anything, neither did anything they just held that position for what could have been minutes but was really only a matter of seconds; they were interrupted by Colleen's rod being pulled sharply.

"Looks like you got a bite."

"I did, help me reel it in will you."

"Of course." Carson placed his hands over hers as they held the rod and helped pull the rod towards them and reel in the line, it took about a minute to bring it in and place it in the bucket, the fish fought back and at one point Colleen lost her footing and feel backwards into the water. Carson placed the fish down and then reached down to help Colleen out of the water. She was soaking wet from her neck down and her clothes clung to her like a second skin. Once she was completely standing she caught a chill from the wind and Carson rubbed his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

"You should get back to shore and dry off so you don't catch a cold."

"Yeah." She said as she nodded her head and shivered again from the cold. Carson pushed a piece of hair away from her face and then leaned in and gave her a deep kiss, all the while they were unaware of Jennifer and Rodney watching from the shore.

"When did that happen?"

"What?"

"Carson, when did he and Dr. whatever start seeing each other?"

"Last night."

"Really, why didn't I know about this?"

"Because as usual Rodney you think the world is all about you."

"Well it is."

Jennifer rolled her eyes then shifted her gaze back to Colleen and Carson, the two made a cute couple, and it was refreshing to see just how close they were becoming so quickly. It appeared to her that something stronger than the two of them was pulling them together and they fit so well together. She turned her focus back to Rodney and wondered when if ever they would move forward with their own relationship and get out of this routine they had created. Perhaps being around Carson and Colleen would help to improve that, in the meantime she did enjoy watching the show that played out in front of her.

Colleen ducked her head and licked her lips after she and Carson broke their kiss. The shy look she gave him as she looked back up was one of hope and understanding that this really was the start of something wonderful. Carefully stepping past him, she walked back to shore, holding his hand as long as possible. She sat back down on her blanket and pulled her glasses down to cover her eyes from the sun, she definitely was glad that she came fishing with Carson today.

It took a few minutes before Carson picked up his fishing pole and began to fish again. Colleen watched as he cast his line over and over again for the remainder of the afternoon. A few more fish were caught and made for a nice lunch cooked by Colleen and Jennifer, and as the sun set and the group began to pack up their belongings, all knew that nothing would be the same as it had been when they arrived that morning.

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. I am trying to get them done faster, but 4 kids and school keep me pretty busy. Hope to get more up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Please enjoy and review kindly.

Weeks had gone by since that first date between Carson and Colleen and the two were just as close as they were that first night, if not closer. On average one of them would be seen coming out of the others quarters first thing in the morning or late in the evening at least twice a week. A least that was the routine when Carson was not off world trying to help in the cure of the Hoffin Plague or with Col. Sheppard's team. Colleen spent time on the mainland or even off world exploring new plants or whatnot in hopes of finding something that would make a difference back on Earth. When the two were on Atlantis, they were inseparable, making time for each other as well as their friends without interfering with their duties. Things were perfect, then one morning the other shoe dropped for Colleen.

Colleen sat in her quarters trying to stop the room from spinning, this was the third morning that she woke up sick, she was sure that it was a cold at first, the past few nights had been cold and with Carson off world it was a lot harder to stay warm. She didn't want to think of any other options for she knew what it would mean for their relationship. Which is why the test she was holding in her hand made her even more sick, for two blue lines stared back at her, and today of all days no less. This day she was set to go off world with Major Lorne and his team for a major dig on a former Wraith planet, and nothing was going to stop her, for this was her first trip off world as head of her own botany team.

And that's how her morning started with something weighing on her mind, ready to take the lead, as she stood in the gate room with her team and Major Lorne's team ready to gate off world to P4C387.

"All set Doc?"

"We're all ready."

"Good then, should be easy, but just call out if you or your team need anything."

"Thank you Major."

"Don't thank me Doc. Dr. Beckett would hurt me if anything happened to you." He said with a smile as they walked to the gate and through the event horizon. Colleen couldn't help but blush. It was no secret that she and Carson were a couple, but it was nice to know that Carson was so respected that the base wanted to help take care of him and the ones he cared for.

The day was uneventful and they were wrapping up, just digging the last few samples that they were going to take back for study when under a plant surrounded by dense vegetation that Colleen was pulling up she heard a click, instantly she knew what it was.

Dr. Walters was nearby and Colleen called her over as best as she could without moving.

"Need some help?"

"Susan, I need for you to go and get Major Lorne now."

"What, why?"

"Just go, now and then pull everyone back to the gate with you ok."

"OK."

Colleen could hear her footsteps as she sat there kneeling on the ground her hands halfway under a plant, halfway putting pressure on the device that had been triggered. A minute later, she heard a set of footsteps coming back towards her and knew that she had to pull herself together for what was to come next.

"Hey Doc, what's going on?"

"Major Lorne, I stumbled across a problem."

"What kind of a problem?"

"Oh, the kind that make a click sound when you put pressure on it and then blow up when you remove that pressure."

"Wait are you saying that you…"

"Found a land mine, or the Wraith equivalent of one, yeah I am." She paused and tried to get up on her feet from her knees without removing too much pressure. "I sent my team back to the gate, have them call ahead with whatever you think we need, cause I gotta tell you I'm not sure how long I can be like this."

"Ok just try not to move too much, I will get a few things here ok."

"Yeah."

A few minutes had passed, but to Colleen it was hours. Major Lorne had sent her team and half of his team back through the gate to get a medical team ready for their arrival in case there were extensive injuries while he and one more of his team stayed behind.

It was decided that Major Lorne would help pull Colleen off of the land mine and then asses the situation once the debris had cleared if there was any at all, but he expected there to be plenty. All was set and everything was ready on their end as well as back in Atlantis, then came the time for them to put their plan into motion and hope that it worked.

"Ok Doc, you ready?" He said as he steadied his feet and got ready to move her.

"Wait Evan!"

"What is it?"

"If I'm not awake when we get through the gate, you have to let Dr. Keller treat me, not Carson."

"But the Doc will go nuts."

"I know and I will need for you to keep him in place, hold him down." She could see the confusion in his eyes as she talked and knew she had to tell him. "I'm pregnant, he doesn't know yet."

"Doc…"

"I know, please Evan."

"Ok."

"Ok, good, now lets do this. On three?"

"On three. One; two; three."

In less than a second he had pulled her from her location for what would have been the last half hour, and in that second the mine ticked off quickly and exploded, the two were less than a foot away when it happened. The last thing Colleen remembered was hearing the explosion before her world went black.

A/N: Suspenseful enough for you? Told you I had plans for this story.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this.**

**Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Sgt. Williams had stayed far enough back when Major Lorne pulled Colleen off of the land mine that the blast did not impact him at all. As soon as the dust started to settle he made his way to where the two landed. He could see Major Lorne on top of Colleen, almost shielding her from the blast as much as possible. **

"**Major, Major Lorne, are you all right?" A few coughs and a shake of his head later, Evan was standing up lifting Colleen preparing to carry her back to the gate. **

"**Yeah, I'm fine, we have to get her back. She smacked her head hard when we landed and her arms and hands have what look to be burns. Run ahead and dial the gate make sure they know we are coming."**

"**Yes Sir."**

"**Come on Doc, hang on, Dr. Beckett will hurt me if anything happens to you two."**

**Adrenaline was pumping so fast through his veins, he didn't notice the pain in his leg, he didn't notice that the ¾ of a mile walk back to the gate seemed to never end, all he noticed is that Colleen didn't wake or stir at all the whole way despite all the bouncing that was occurring. **

**Within 20 minutes they were back at the gate and all Major Lorne had to do was step through and Dr. Keller and her medical team was standing by, waiting for their patient. **

"**How is she?"**

"**Not sure, she hit her head when we landed and from what I could tell there are what look to be burns on her hands."**

"**How long has she been out?"**

"**About 20 minutes, and Doc, you need to know something."**

"**What is it?"**

"**She told me she's pregnant."**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah and Dr. Beckett doesn't know yet so you can't tell him. You have to be the one to treat her."**

"**Thanks Major." Jennifer and her team ran the gurney down the hall towards the infirmary, calling out for scans to start once they were there to quickly assess what needed to be done. **

**It was easy to see that she had extensive injuries, her unconsciousness as well as the pregnancy would only complicate things. Cutting her uniform off and removing it, revealed a multiple compound fracture of her thigh bone as well as more cuts and burns caused by either the explosion or the fall itself. This was going to be harder than she thought it was. While Jennifer was trying to care for Colleen in the infirmary, Carson was walking back through the gate.**

"**Welcome back Col. Sheppard, anything exciting?"**

"**Nope, just the usual. What was the need for the early return."**

"**Well it wasn't you that we wanted, we actually wanted Dr. Beckett back."**

"**Me, whatever for Mr. Woolsey?"**

"**Major Lorne's team encountered a problem while they were off world." As the words came off of Woolsey's mouth, Carson felt a pain in the pit of his stomach, knowing that Colleen was off world with his team today and hoped that the problem they encountered had nothing to do with her. **

"**Was someone hurt?"**

"**Yes, one of the botanists was digging up a sample when underneath they found a landmine, she was brought through the gate about 10 minutes ago, Dr. Keller is working on her in the infirmary now, you might wish to join her, she could probably use the help."**

"**Which botanist was hurt?"**

"**Dr. McGinnis." Before Woolsey had finished saying her name, Carson was running down the hall to the infirmary. Col. Sheppard, and Rodney were right behind him knowing that they were going to have to hold him back from trying to take the case over from Jennifer. **

**His friends knew that he was too close to the situation to be objective enough to treat her, but they were all going to stand there by his side and hold him back and do what they needed to do in order to allow him to be there to sit next to the bed and hold her hand as she recovered from whatever injuries she sustained. **

**Carson pushed past Major Lorne as he ran into the infirmary to find Jennifer and her team wheeling Colleen towards the OR. His face fell and he was sick to his stomach as he saw her, a breathing tube in her mouth doing the work for her as well as bandages on her hands and arms. **

"**OK let's go people, we need to get her into the OR now I want to get that leg under a scanner once we are in there, how much damage do I have to work with."**

"**Jennifer, what happened?"**

"**Carson, you have to go, you can't be in here right now. Go wait outside I will get you when I know more."**

"**No I want to treat her."**

"**You can't, and you know it, you can't be objective here. Now you need to let me go in there and do what I need to do to save her life." With that she nodded to Rodney, their silent code that he needed to step up to the plate and take care of his friend while she took care of the woman that he loved. Turning she walked into the OR and the door closed behind her.**

**The only thing Carson could do was growl as he watched the doors closed with the woman he loved on the other side getting ready for a surgery and yet he still had no idea what was going on or what had happened. He turned away knowing that looking at the door would just upset him further. Rodney was waiting as he turned, not knowing really what to do, Col, Sheppard stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder a small comforting gesture but one that was needed right now. **

"**Come on Doc, lets go talk to Major Lorne, he can tell us what happened."**

"**Aye."**

**Carson walks back to where Major Lorne was standing in the doorway to see him covered in dirt and bleeding from his forehead, as well as noticing a limp in his stance. **

"**Doc, she'll be fine, we got here back here fast."**

"**I know." He paused to look at him and noticed that he was in need of medical care and that's when the doctor in him took over. "Here let's get you looked at shall we?"**

"**Sure thing Doc."**

**Carson guided Major Lorne to a bed and put him under a scanner. No concussion and nothing was broken but he did manage to bruise his ribs pretty good and had a sprained ankle. While Carson was wrapping his ankle and placing bandages on his head, Evan retold the story as to what had happened off world that caused Colleen's injuries. He didn't tell him that Colleen was pregnant, he figured that news she would deliver personally once she was out of the woods and awake. He sent up silent prayers that everything would be alright for these two.**

**A/N: Ok I hope you liked it, please review kindly. Hope to have more up soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Enjoy with my blessings and thanks for such kind reviews.

The surgery to repair the break in Colleen's leg and do some skin graphs on her arms took several hours longer than Jennifer would have wanted. For the majority of the time Carson stood in the infirmary pacing back and forth watching the time slowly pass by. Rodney had left once to get something to eat and coffee for Carson, while Col. Sheppard stayed the whole time making sure he was ok. Carson was like family to him so he was going to be where his family needed him at this time, which currently was making sure that Carson didn't barge into the OR and take over the surgery.

When Jennifer emerged, still wearing her green scrubs and cap she went straight for Carson knowing that he would not relax until he heard that Colleen was going to make it.

"Carson."

"Jennifer, how is she?"

"She's doing fine, considering what she has been through. I had to insert a titanium rod in her leg to set the bone properly, she had a multiple compound fracture and it wasn't pretty. Most of her hands and arms suffered from first and second degree burns, a few places had third, we did graphs and those should heal just fine. She also suffered from a concussion, her scans were clear, but we are going to monitor her to make sure it doesn't get any worse."

"It doesn't sound so terrible, why did the surgery take so long?"

Jennifer knew that she had to lie in order to protect Colleen's secret, it was not Jennifer's place to tell Carson, so she did what she had to in order to protect her patient. "Colleen is allergic to most anesthesia's, did you know that?"

"No."

"I had to use an epidural block in order to keep her under for the surgery and that was complex given the fact that she is allergic to so many of the anesthesia's that we use. We had to go slow in order to make sure that she wasn't feeling anything that we were doing. Now her recovery is going to be very slow and painful, more than likely we will send her back to Earth and they can finish her treatment there. From Pegasus there isn't a whole lot that we can do for her."

"I understand. Can I see her now?"

"She's still unconscious, but you may see her only for a few minutes."

"Aye."

Carson pushed past Jennifer and went to the recovery room just off the OR to where Colleen was being monitored. He knew this room all to well, but to see the woman that he loved lying in one of these beds, helpless, well that sunk deep down into his core. This was not an easy job and there were consequences to what they did for a living, this was proof. Too many people that he had become close to had died; Ford, Elizabeth others that he had forgotten their names simply because it was becoming too much and now Colleen; even worse there seemed to be no end in sight.

Carson took a seat in the stool next to the bed and softly held Colleen's hand. He wanted to let her know that he was there for her, even if she wasn't awake, this was his place for the moment and there wasn't anyone who was going to stop him. It was then that Carson looked up and just kept repeating over and over again to God, to himself, to Colleen that this was going to be a new start for him and that he would do all he could to fix all the pain and hurt that he had helped create when he was Michael's prisoner, even if it took the rest of his life.

A/N: Short and sweet but I had to transition it somehow and this was the only way I knew how. Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but now that I am back to work, I got my writing mojo back. Please enjoy.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Colleen awoke fuzzy and she felt heavy. Looking towards her leg, she saw it in traction, as well as bandages all over her hands. She moved her right hand a fraction of an inch to brush against Carson's forehead where he was laying. He stirred a bit and lifted his head and saw her blue eyes starring back at him through half opened lids.

"Hey!" He said with a shy smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Heavy, bandages weigh a lot." She liked her lips and squinted in pain as she tried to adjust her self.

"Take it easy now. You took quite the beating."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days." He said rubbing her upper arm and looking at her with a worried look.

"That explains the beard." Colleen smiled and looked at him lovingly. "How bad am I?"

"You broke your leg in three places. Dr. Keller had to insert a rod to stabilize it. There are burns on your hands and arms, mostly 1st and 2nd degree, 3rd in a few places those are all healing nicely. The biggest problem was your concussion. You had us worried there for a while."

"Doesn't sound so bad."

"Compared to the alternative its actually very good."

"How is Major Lorne."

"He's fine, a few cuts and a 2nd degree sprain on his ankle. He'll be off his feet for a few weeks, but he's recovering nicely."

"Why the bad sprain?"

"He carried you back to the gate after he sprained it, he essentially made it worse by walking on it."

"Remind me to thank him."

"I've already done that." He could see fear in her eyes like there was something else she was worried about. "I'll get Dr. Keller so she can give you the once over."

"OK!"

Colleen placed her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it once Carson had walked away. Her biggest concern was for the child she had yet to tell Carson about.

Carson appeared a few minutes later with Jennifer who looked like she had had better days.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Not so bad, hurts a lot in my leg."

"I expect that, might need to up your epidural a bit to help with the pain." Jennifer walked to Colleen's IV and checked the levels and adjusted the amount of medicine the epidural gave out. "Carson, if you could give us a few minutes. I just want to check some things."

"Aye!" He leaned over and gently kissed Colleen. With a smile he said "I shall return. Take care of her please Jennifer."

"I will."

As soon as Carson had gone through the doors to the hallway, Colleen looked at Jennifer with anticipation and worry. Knowing full well what Colleen was worried about she began telling her.

"The baby is fine. I've been monitoring them while Carson was asleep so he wouldn't know. I used an epidural in surgery and since so there would be less chance of a miscarriage. I'm not going to lie the risk is still there, especially if you develop any complications."

"But as for right now the baby is fine?"

"The baby is fine. See for yourself." Jennifer turned the screen on the ultrasound so Colleen could see the baby. "Doing good, strong heartbeat, looks like everything is right on track for a 10 week pregnancy."

"10 weeks?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Thank you Jennifer."

"You are welcome. I'm just glad that you are alright."

Jennifer put away the ultrasound before Carson returned then began to change the bandages on Colleen's arms. Once done Jennifer removed her gloves and crossed her arms; Colleen instantly noticed the single princess solitaire on a white gold band nestled on Jennifer's left index finger.

"Is there something you wish to share?" Colleen said as she gestured towards the ring?

"Rodney proposed."

"When?"

"The night of the explosion. He had just brought Carson a cup of coffee which I had put a sedative in and I guess that it just hit him. Rodney watched Carson just sitting there looking at you with such love and affection and I think he realized we can't control anything. He came up and proposed, not totally romantic but its Rodney so I didn't expect moonlight and roses."

"Well, congratulations."

"Thank you!" Jennifer noticed that Colleen was starting to have a difficult time breathing. "Are you feeling alright?"

"It hurts to breathe."

Jennifer pulled her these scope from around her neck and began to listen to Colleen's lungs and heart. After a minute she stopped a nurse and told her to set up the OR for a procedure.

"What's going on?"

"I believe you are developing a Pulmonary Embolism, I need to thread a catheter to remove it."

Colleen started to nod and then began gasping for her breaths. Instantly Jennifer knew that this was going from bad to worse.

"I need a chest tube over here." Quickly working to insert the tube, Jennifer was able to get Colleen the air she needed. Listening for equal and responsive sounds Jennifer had the answer she needed and was able to get to the next problem. "She's stable, lets go now."

Jennifer and her team went to work, wheeling Colleen into the OR so they could remove the embolus and prevent it from causing anymore damage.

20 minutes later when Carson came back to the infirmary, Rodney in tow he noticed both Colleen and Jennifer were no where to be seen. Fear crept into the back of his spine as he stopped one of the nurses for information about Colleen.

"She developed a complication, Dr. Keller inserted a chest tube and she's in surgery now."

"Thank you." Carson went white as his head filled with all the ideas that could be possibly going wrong that would require an emergency surgery. Rodney knew his friend really needed him right now.

"She'll be ok Carson. Jennifer is good, you know that."

"Aye, but will I be ok if she's not?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yep I'm on a roll. Enjoy!

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Jennifer re inflated Colleen's lung and removed the embolism that caused the blockage. Unfortunately the strain her body experienced was too much for her to take and it caused a miscarriage. It was just as Jennifer feared would happen if there were complications. Part of her was grateful Carson didn't know, she wasn't sure if he could handle the loss on top of Colleen's condition. Since the emergency surgery, Colleen had been in and out of consciousness, and had yet to fully awake.

Carson had not left the infirmary once since Colleen came out of surgery. Rodney would bring him meals, but those usually went untouched, the only thing he would touch was the coffee; which Jennifer usually spiked with a sedative so that he would at least sleep.

Days passed with no real change. Colleen would wake then immediately pass out again. The strain of all her injuries and what had happened was taking its toll and no one really knew what to expect. Then almost as if nothing had happened, Colleen awoke. Carson was up and by her side in no time.

"Carson?"

"I'm here love, try not to move." He turned his head and called for Jennifer.

"She's awake?"

"She's awake." He said with a smile of relief. He was glad that Colleen was not only awake but talking, never before had he been so happy.

"What happened?"

"Just as I suspected, you developed a Pulmonary Embolism which caused a collapsed lung. We rushed you into surgery and were able to remove the blockage and re inflate your lung. You're really going to have to take it easy for a while, it's going to be a long recovery."

Colleen searched Jennifer's face for any news on the baby. Knowing this Jennifer just nodded her head no and the smile that she carried when Colleen awoke was no longer present as she too felt the loss with her friend.

"Ok. May I have some water?"

"Of course." When Carson turned for the water Jennifer handed Colleen a tissue so that when the tears fell she would be able to dry them. "Here you go love."

"Thank you."

"I'll go and check a few things. You take it easy."

"I will."

Once Jennifer left, Carson sat down and gently held Colleen's hand. She shyly smiled as their eyes locked. So much had happened in the past week and things were never going to be the same again.

"You had me worried."

"I'm sorry." Why she was saying it was not for the reasons Carson thought, but she needed to say it now.

"No way you could have known. I'm just glad that you are awake, and now we just need to work on getting you better and back on your feet."

"OK." At this point Colleen could no longer hold back the tears and started to cry.

"It's ok love, I'm here. I'll always be here for you." Carson sat on the edge of the bed and enveloped her in his arms. He sat there holding her until she feel asleep. Once he was certain that she was asleep, he untwined himself from her hold and sat back in his chair. Once he was stretched out, he breathed a sigh of relief that Colleen was now awake and for the most part out of the woods. He crossed his arms bowed his head, closed his eyes and for the first time in a week feel asleep without Jennifer putting a sedative in his coffee.

After two days of observations, Colleen was released to her quarters for recovery. The infirmary was needed for emergencies and since she was now stable she was discharged. Visitors came and went, from the whole botany team to Major Lorne, Carson was ever present making sure he was there should she need anything.

All seemed to be returning to normal, that was until Mr. Woolsey came by to discuss her return to Earth.

"Why can't she stay here?"

"The care required and physical therapy we just can't do here in Pegasus. It's only temporary, Dr. McInnis may return to Atlantis once she is given a clean bill of health."

"I wish to return with her."

"I am afraid that is impossible. You Dr. Beckett are needed here. I've given you as much time as I can. But I've received reports of more world's being impacted by the Hoffin Plague and I need for you to return to duty. You have till the end of the week. Dr. McInnis, the next scheduled dial out to Earth is Friday, Dr. Lam is expecting you then. I trust you will be ready."

"Yes."

"Good."

After Woolsey left, Carson began to pace, the look on his face was evident that he was frustrated by the situation and was in no hurry to let Colleen out of his sight, not after everything that had happened.

"I'll resign."

"What?"

"I'll resign, I need to be with you. So I'll resign."

"You can't. We both know you are needed here, you know this virus better than anyone, you are the only one who can help the people of this galaxy."

"But I can't live without you. I have to know you are safe."

"You can. And I will be safe, where is safer than Earth?"

"No where."

"See." She paused and took his hands in hers. "You have to let me go, and you know that. You won't loose me even if I am a galaxy away."

"Are you sure love?"

"I'm sure."

"OK." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. The love he felt for her was so strong and he was terrible afraid of loosing her forever. "Let's get some dinner."

"OK."

Friday morning came sooner than expected. Colleen was packed and ready to return to Earth. Carson would be heading out to P5376C later in the day and would prepare for that after Colleen left. Goodbye's were being said in Colleen's quarters so they would maintain their privacy. The gate had already been dialed, all Colleen had to do was wait for the all clear from Mr. Woolsey. Carson held her hand until he had to let go, his heart aching for having to let her go. One step and she was back on Earth, Dr. Lam waiting for her newest patient. Once it sunk in that there was no more Carson in her life, Colleen broke down and cried.

"You'll be back sooner than you think."

"I'm never going back."

A/N: Suspenseful enough for you. I have the next two chapters on paper but not typed hope to have them up tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Months had past since Colleen's return to Earth. For a few weeks she wrote Carson on a regular basis, then slowly she stopped. She still loved Carson more than anything, but she didn't want to hurt him or distract him with things she was dealing with. Jennifer was resilient and forced Colleen to talk to her, this served as the only means of Carson knowing Colleen was still alive and well.

Colleen eventually made up a story of finding a nice guy at the SGC and that being so far away from Carson was something she could no longer take. After that she ignored all emails from people of Atlantis, choosing instead to keep to herself. She found out the hard way that life doesn't always go as planned.

Working in the botany lab one afternoon, she was pulled from her reverie to see a familiar face starring back at her.

"Hey Doc."

"Major Lorne!" She smiled but in the back of her mind feared Carson had also returned. "What a surprise, what brings you to Earth?"

"Yearly leave, 14 days on Earth every year. Don't worry Dr. Beckett didn't come back this time. His turn is in a few months.

"Ah. It's good to see a friendly face." She took her gloves off, the scars from her burns still evident but appeared to be healing nicely. "How are things on Atlantis?"

"Good, great actually. You are missed."

"Hardly."

"No its true. The Doc walks around like someone shot him. He is heat broken, and when Keller said you found someone, he lost it. I was sure he would hit Woolsey." He sat down in the stool and waited for a response, then he realized she wasn't showing. "Shouldn't you be bigger?"

"What?"

"The day of the explosion was only 6 months ago. I figured you would be showing by now."

"I miscarried back on Atlantis."

"I'm sorry Doc."

"Not your fault, you did everything you could to prevent it. My body just couldn't handle everything." Tears fell again for the loss of her baby, she wasn't sure that there were any tears left to shed, but apparently there were.

"Is there really someone new?"

"No, but I'm not returning to Atlantis, too much pain there. I can't live without him, I miss him so much. I didn't want to hurt him, but even when I ignored him, he still found out how I was, so I lied."

He watched as she tried to compose herself before continuing on with the main reason for his visit to her lab.

"Before I left, the Doc asked me to drop this off. If you want to respond, I'll be back on the 10th to report into Daedalus. I'll stop by in case you have something for him."

"OK." She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was almost time for her appointment with Dr. McKenzie. "I have an appointment, thank you for stopping by, it was nice to see a friendly face."

"Yeah! Hey Doc, take care of yourself."

"I will."

Walking into her apartment that night, Colleen was so drained. Anytime she had to meet McKenzie it always took a lot out of her. It was time to relax, so a hot bath was in order, they always did the trick and it was one of the few things she missed on Atlantis.

That night she sat there missing Carson so much. Until now she never would have thought it would hurt so much to loose the person you love.

Lying in bed that night hold the unopened letter from Carson, she was afraid. Afraid for what it said or didn't say, afraid for what she would say in reply if she replied. Finally she opened the letter and began to read what he had written.

_My Dearest Colleen,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and recovering. I wanted to let you know how much I miss you and wish that you were here or even me there. I never wanted to let you go that day you left, I wanted to keep holding your hand, I wanted you with me always. Jennifer said you found someone at the SGC who was nice and you seemed interested in; I hope that's not true I hope I still have your heart. If the love we felt that first night is still there anywhere even a trace I'm asking you to wait. Don't find someone else, don't move forward. Please wait a little while longer. I see the break in the clouds and I know you are my sunshine on the other end._

_I love you so much Colleen, and I want you as part of my life for longer than what we've already had. Please wait for me my love. _

_All My Heart, _

_Carson_

Colleen slept soundly for the first time in months. He still loved her and wanted to be with her. Never before had she been so loved by a man who would be willing to hold on so tight for something that he really wanted.

She was still unsure if she should even respond. She had a little over a week to decide, the next few days would reveal so much to her, she just had to wait and see just what they said.

A/N: Transferring paper to computer taking longer than I thought. Please enjoy, there is more to come.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews, please enjoy as I have been on a writing frenzy this week.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

In the end Colleen decided not to respond to Carson, he needed to be focused and not distracted. When Major Lorne asked if she wanted him to take anything back, the response was no, she could see his face fall. She figured he was expecting her to say anything, but her actions spoke louder than any words could.

Three weeks later when the trip to Atlantis on Daedalus was complete, Major Lorne as well as everyone else who had gone to Earth was beamed back into the gate room; Carson as well as Jennifer were waiting to see what he had to say.

"Major Lorne!"

"Hey Docs."

"How was your trip?"

"Same old, same old. Quick to get there, long trip back." He paused before continuing on. "I gave her your letter. She didn't respond. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Major." Carson turned and walked away, Colleen's leaving was having such an impact on him and those who knew him best knew that.

"Hey Doc."

"Yes Major?"

"Take your leave next week. Don't wait! You need to see her." He paused before he continued, Colleen hadn't sworn him to secrecy, but Carson needed to know the woman he loved was falling apart without him. "She's not the same Doc. She has lost so much weight, her burns are healing, but she hides them so no one sees. There's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"There is no one new, she made it up."

"But why would she lie?"

"That I can't tell you. All I can say is you need to look, the clues and pieces are all there or here in Atlantis, you just have to look for them."

"Thank you Major." Carson smiled, shook his hand then rushed up the stairs to Woolsey's office so that he could push his leave up.

It took an hour before Carson was able to convince Woolsey to let him return to Earth next week, but he finally did. Afterwards he immediately began looking for the pieces as to why Colleen wasn't speaking to him and yet refusing to move on.

He started in her quarters, Woolsey had yet to process Colleen's request to have the remainder of her items sent back; he was part of the group hoping she would return. Carson searched up and down and in the end had found nothing. Sitting on the floor against the wall in defeat he noticed something under the mattress, not visible from the surface or even the side, you had to be looking directly at it in order to see it. He crossed the room and pulled the object from its hiding place.

Once it registered to him what he was holding, things started to come together. In his hands was a positive pregnancy test. All these months and the results were still available to him. So many questions now plagued him, his remaining answers were in the infirmary.

Files were all kept together, the four most common visitors to the infirmary towards the front. Twice through however did not produce Colleen's file. Carson knew only one other person would know he would come looking for the file and he immediately went to find her. The first place he looked was Rodney's lab.

"Hey Carson, what's up?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Jennifer."

"Oh, her. I don't know haven't seen her all day."

"Don't lie to me Rodney. Where is she?"

"Her quarters."

Running all the way across the city to Jennifer's quarters was quicker than he thought it would be. He didn't bother to knock he just barged right in.

"Carson! What are you doing?"

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"Colleen's medical file, where is it?"

"I can't let you have it."

"Give it to me."

"Doctor, patient confidentiality."

"And as second chief medical officer of Atlantis, I can view all files of personnel, now give it to me."

"She made me promise."

"I know she was pregnant."

"What?"

"I found the test, please Jennifer I have to know."

She pulled the file from her nightstand and handed it to him. He knew part of the truth, he might as well know the rest.

Turning to the date of the explosion, he saw the notes dictating the pregnancy and the scans taken that day. As he continued on he saw the ultrasound pictures showing 10 weeks gestation, then the notes that followed hit him the hardest. Jennifer's notes clearly state how she removed the embolus and re inflated the lung; then on how she did the remainder of the D & C once she was no longer able to detect a fetal heartbeat that had been there earlier and how she was not able to stop the bleeding causing the miscarriage.

"She said she was sorry."

"When?"

"After she woke up the second time, she said she was sorry. I just assumed it was because of the accident and nothing else. How didn't I know?"

"Carson."

"Did she tell you?"

"No, Major Lorne did. He said she told him right before the explosion."

"The anesthesia?"

"Not really allegoric, we just tried to help save the pregnancy as best we could. In the end I lost." She paused before continuing. "When she woke up the second time, she looked at me with her eyes asking the questions, I could see it and just shook my head no."

"That's how she knew."

"Yeah. Carson I'm sorry, I know this is a lot in one afternoon."

"Major Lorne says she's not eating."

"I know she's been upset and I know she's seeing Dr. McKenzie but she asked that I not tell you."

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"Telling me." He walked to the door after handing back the file. "If you'll excuse me, I have some packing to do." And with that he stepped into the hall, passing Rodney on the way to his quarters.

A/N: Hope to have more up soon.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank you for the wonderful feedback, I hope you continue to enjoy this. _

_Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

_It was a quiet Friday afternoon when Colleen went to check in with Dr. Lam. For some reason the appointment had been moved up, Colleen didn't question only appeared when requested. _

"_Dr. McInnis, how are you feeling today?"_

"_Fine, trouble sleeping again."_

"_Are you taking your prescriptions."_

"_As ordered."_

"_I think we should up the dosage then, you need your rest in order to heal properly."_

"_I guess."_

"_Don't guess, you have to. You experienced a trauma it's not going to be an easy recovery, but it can be a faster recovery if you take care of yourself."_

"_OK."_

"_Well, everything is looking good, hang tight I'm going to get you those new scripts then I'm putting you on rest for two weeks to adjust."_

"_But!"_

"_No buts. I already sent notice to General Landry, so go enjoy your break."_

"_Yes Dr."_

"_Colleen went and changed from her base uniform to her daily clothes. Didn't take long but soon she was on the elevator headed for the surface. She didn't even notice when it stopped on the next level and only one person got on. She was so focused on her cell she didn't bother to look up. _

"_Hello Colleen."_

_Slowly lifting her head she was able to confirm the person speaking really was Carson and not a figment of her imagination._

"_Carson?"_

"_It's me."_

"_How? When Major Lorne was here last month he said you weren't coming for a few more months."_

"_I pushed it up." He crossed the small space and was standing flush against her, close enough to see her breathing was increased, but not close enough to touch. "I've missed you."_

"_She glanced at the control panel and saw there were still 18 floors between them and the surface, at least another 10 minutes that they would be in such close quarters ._

"_I can't do this."_

"_Colleen, please just talk to me."_

"_No, I can't do this."_

"_I know about the baby."_

"_What?"_

"_I know about the baby. I found the test you took. I confirmed it in your file."_

"_You weren't supposed to find out."_

"_I did though. Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I was going to, then the explosion happened and then I suffered the miscarriage and there was no point after that. There was nothing to be done, nothing to change."_

_Tears fell freely now. Knowing that Carson knew about the baby was a relief. She would have preferred he never knew at all._

"_I could have been there for you." I wish you would have told me."_

"_I wanted to. I just didn't know how." When he used his thumb to dry her tears. "When did you get back?"_

"_A few hours ago."_

"_I'm guessing by the fact you have your bag that you are cleared to leave?"_

"_Aye!" He paused before continuing. "Care to have dinner with me?"_

"_I'm not sure that's a good idea."_

"_It's just dinner. You need to eat. Dr.'s orders." Since walking into the elevator he finally noticed just how much weight she had lost. He was afraid she would break if he held her tight. "Please Colleen, I haven't seen you in months. All I'm asking is for dinner."_

"_Alright."_

"_Good."_

_They finished the elevator ride in silence, when they reached the surface Carson reached out and held Colleen's hand. Being apart for all those months had been hand on both of them and now here they were hand in hand, walking towards Colleen's car as the sun began to set behind Cheyenne Mountain going to dinner. _


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Enjoy, my writing muse has returned for this story, hopefully they make appearances for my other writings as well.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

The ride was quiet no words were said, the only sounds came from outside the car or the radio. Upon her return to Earth, Colleen had made the decision to purchase a new vehicle, her old one having been sold before she went to Atlantis; so it was a surprise to Carson when she walked up to her new cherry red Volvo XC70. Colleen drove to downtown where they dined in a small diner off of Bijou.

Dinner like the drive had been quiet, not much was said but neither knew what to say. So much had transpired since the explosion and Colleen's return that neither knew how to proceed. Carson was afraid that anything he would do or say would push her away further. Colleen tried speak so many times, to repeat Carson's words back to him about how much she missed him and how happy she was the he was back. There were so many difficulties that surrounded them; but both knew if the night remained this silent, nothing would be accomplished.

"How is Atlantis?"

"The usual. Been quiet actually. The worlds experiencing effects of the Hoffin Plague had decreased in recent months. It's quite remarkable actually." He smiled so big it lit up the room, Colleen could see how happy he was. "Its been wonderful."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you!" He said then almost out of habit, he reached across the table and placed his hand over hers. The shock sent chills down her spine. He still managed to put butterfly's in her stomach.

"How is your leg healing."

"Good, great actually, I almost have full range of motion back. I have to use a cane sometimes, but for the most part I'm good. My hands are taking longer, at least the scars are starting to fade. I just have to accept that nothing will be the same as it once was."

"It can be close."

"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades." She laughed at her joke, trying to do anything to cut the tension. Carson couldn't help but laugh at her joke realizing that she was being funny; but he also knew she was avoiding his comment. He agreed to let it slide, they could talk about them later.

The rest of the dinner remained like that, conversations about everything except them, the baby or her return. Carson paid the check and then helped Colleen with her coat. In the end she offered him her guest room since it was too late to return to the SGC and he kindly accepted. Walking in the front door, he was shocked by how permanent she had made it feel, almost as if she really had made up her mind about not returning to Atlantis.

"Would you like some tea."

"No thank you."

"I'll make up your room."

She walked passed him and down the hall to the guest. Mainly she used the room as her office since she never had guests, the bed had become a dumping ground. Cleaning it was a hassle, Colleen was half tempted to offer him her bed, but didn't want him to get the wrong impression with so much still undecided. Once completed she looked at the empty bed, wishing she could join him while he slept in it.

"The sheets are clean. I'll put some towels in the bath across the hall in case you decide to wash up." She paused ringing her hands, anything to keep them occupied and prevent them from reaching out and grabbing him. "I'll be down the hall if you need anything, feel free to make yourself at home."

"Aye, goodnight Colleen."

"Goodnight." And with that she walked down the hall and into her room firmly shut the door. She sank to the floor and tried not to stand up and go running back down the hall to him. After a few minutes she finally stood up and got ready for bed. She pulled the new prescriptions from her bag and placed them on the nightstand next to all the other ones she had collected since her return. She took the pain killers and the sleeping pills and climbed into bed, all the while wishing Carson was right there next to her.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Please enjoy with my blessings and thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Carson watched Colleen's door until the light went out. Part of him desperately wanted to go into her room and lay down with her; instead he went to find something to drink from the kitchen. He was not prepared for what he found. All cabinets were empty save for glasses and plates, the fridge was bare only trays of ice. No wonder Colleen was so thin, according to this she wasn't eating. He decided that things needed to change.

He could feel the tension in his shoulders and decided that a hot shower was in his best interest. He turned the water on and allowed it warm up as he stripped down. He could feel part of his frustrations leave him as he stepped in and allowed the water to just beat down on him. Carson wasn't sure how long he was in the shower maybe it was minutes maybe it was an hour, the entire time he thought of what he could do to help Colleen and perhaps bring them closer to one another. Stepping out of the shower he pulled a towel around his waist knocking the hand towel to the floor in the process. He noticed in the wastebasket that there were empty prescription bottles, his curiosity got the best of him and he picked up a few of the bottles.

Carson couldn't believe all the medications that Colleen was on, not only from Dr. Lam, but Dr. McKenzie as well. In their current doses it was deadly, but if any of them were increased the combination could become fatal. It was hard for him to comprehend, there were medications for pain, sleeping, anti-depressants, it was practically a pharmacy in her trashcan and there were probably more where these came from. No wonder she wasn't eating she wasn't hungry, as a doctor he was upset and the man in love with Colleen he was furious; how could this have happened, it needed to stop and now. He didn't bother to dress, he just left the bathroom and went straight to Colleen's room there was no knocking he just turned the lock and went in.

As soon as he was in the room, he paused, he noticed her prescriptions bottles on her nightstand and then he finally noticed Colleen. Lying there peacefully, her breaths equal and not ragged, she appeared to be sleeping peacefully bundled up under a pile of blankets. He sat on the bed and pushed the hair from her face, in this moment it seemed as though nothing had changed and that they were right back where they had started all those months ago. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and then stood to go to his room in change. He now had a plan, and he had work to do before the morning if he was going to pull it off.

A/N: Short and sweet but I had to transition somehow and this was the only way I knew how. More to come.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So I hope that this picks up the steam that it had in the beginning and makes you all fall even more in love with Carson.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

The next morning Colleen awoke to the sun on her face, for some reason she had felt so rested when she woke up the next morning, perhaps it was due to the change in her medications, or perhaps it was due to the fact that she knew Carson was down the hall sleeping and for the first time in moths he was so close. And close he was when she fully opened her eyes she noticed that he was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Good morning."

"Morning, did you sleep well?"

"Aye, I did thank you. And you?"

"Best nights rest in what seems like forever. Thank you!" She noticed how comfortable he looked in the chair and began to wonder how long he had been sitting there, from the looks of it not long at all. "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Only for a few minutes, I just got back."

"Back from where?" The thought of him leaving caused her throat to close up, but relaxed seeing him there in front of her.

"The store, you were in need of a few things for breakfast. Hope you don't mind but I borrowed your car."

"Oh now its fine, you really didn't have to get anything."

"Actually I did, your cabinets were empty. I made pancakes they are ready when you are, I'll just go and heat them up. Take your time."

"Thank you!" She watched as he stood up and walked out of the room. It was amazing how nothing seemed to change, he still knew her inside out and was still trying to take care of her and protect her. Jumping from the bed Colleen quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater and pulled her hair up in a pony tail, Carson always did like her hair up. She opened the door and walked down the hall, the smell of fresh pancakes and fresh brewed coffee filled her nose and it was a welcome change to her morning.

In her dining room, she noticed that the table was set, ready for them to eat and enjoy their meal. Colleen was in awe at everything he had made, there was pancakes and coffee, fresh squeezed orange juice and crisp bacon. It was a real feast, one that she had not had in quite sometime. This breakfast almost reminded her of that first breakfast back on Atlantis after their first night together. Carson looked so at home in her kitchen, serving breakfast, it was a picture of perfection and one that Colleen hoped would not change, but deep in her heart she knew that this was only a temporary reunion and not a permanent one.

"This looks amazing, thank you." And with that she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek, at that same moment Carson had turned his head and their lips brushed against one another.

The shock sent shivers down Colleen's spine as she slowly pulled back to look at Carson. Carson watched as Colleen tried to pull away and decided that this was his last chance in order to make this work and he decided to take it. He placed a hand on the curve of her back and the other against her cheek, he was not surprised when she leaned into his touch and then without notice, he leaned in and kissed her. This kiss wasn't gentle or kind, this kiss was demanding, it was possessive, it was Carson showing Colleen just how much he had missed her, how much he had wanted her and how much he was still in love with her. A soft moan escaped her throat and wrapping her arms around his waist seemed the only way she was going to be able to stand and not faint. It was like coming home to her and she desperately wanted this moment to never end.

When the kiss ended and they broke apart it was if so much had been said and yet nothing at all. They were still so in tuned to each other that they didn't need words to say what needed to be said. Colleen knew from that kiss that Carson was still head over heels in love with her, just as she was with him. She watched his eyes for a moment and then felt his hands as they snaked up her side and gently shifted the neck of her sweater to give him access to the shoulder hidden beneath it. Colleen felt alive as his mouth created a trail of kisses up her neck to her ear. She leaned back granting him as much access as he wanted to do what he pleased. There was no use in fighting Carson any longer, she was willing to submit to his every need want and desire.

Carson drug his hands down the sides of her body and held her hips firmly in his grasp; pulling her flush against him. Colleen could feel his desire for her and it caused an aching need in the pit of her stomach that she had not felt for sometime now. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Colleen inched herself up trying to get closer in order to obtain her goal. That was all Carson needed as his green light to continue. He took his left arm and brought it around her waist, while his right hand traveled slowly down the front of her right thigh only to wrap around it and help lift her up. Colleen needed no words, his gesture was more than enough encouragement . With a little jump and Carson's support, Colleen had her legs wrapped around his waist and before she knew it he was walking them down the hall towards the bedroom. Taking one arm to support her neck as he laid her down, then and there they laid making love, the pancakes completely forgotten as they spent the rest of the day in bed.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the trip let me know what you thought of this chapter to fantasy land. Reviews=faster uploads.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: I really am sorry for the long delays. Maybe with school over I will be able write more. _

_Summary/Disclaimer; See Chapter 1_

_A tickling sensation woke Colleen later that afternoon. She opened her eyes and saw Carson starring at her, his fingers drawing circles on her upper arm in an attempt to wake her. A grin crept across his face as he laid there watching, just trying to wake up. The sun was bright in her bedroom as it came in through her window, it basked it in a warm glow that lit up the walls and made them appear less dreary. Colleen leaned in closer to Carson and could smell his cologne on the sheets and the pillows, it was a smell that she missed since her return from Atlantis. _

"_Good afternoon."_

"_It is, I had a nice nap. I have to say I really missed this."_

"_Aye, so did I, but not nearly as much as I missed you." _

"_I missed you too Carson, I'm sorry for what happened. I never meant to hurt you." _

"_I know love. I know." He said as he brushed her hair back with his hand. The look in his eyes as he laid there was so full of love and emotion. Colleen could see it, but then again she had always seen it. She was about to open her mouth to speak when he pulled his hand away, sat up and got out of bed. She watched as he pulled on a pair of blue jeans and began looking for his shirt. _

"_What's going on?"_

"_We have to get going, its getting late."_

"_I don't have anything planned for the day, do you?" _

"_Actually yes, we have to run a couple of errands before I take you out of town."_

"_I can't go out of town Carson, I have to work."_

"_You my dear are lying, I know your schedule is clear, I requested it for you. Now come on, out of that bed, we have a lot to do before we go."_

"_But…"_

"_No buts, you are coming, you deserve it." He said as he pulled the sheets off of her, exposing her naked body to the cool air of the bedroom. He laughed as she shot up and tried to cover herself with a pillow to get some warmth on her body. He knew he had won this round, but like most things revenge was a dish best served cold. As she walked past him towards the bathroom, she spanked his butt and then sped up her pace the remainder of the way. He heard her turn the water on, and then her call his name asking if he was joining her, that was the only encouragement that he needed to follow her into the shower. _

_30 minutes later they finally emerged from the shower, clean and spent; after all making love in the shower was not something they were ever really able to try in Atlantis because of their hours and the size of the showers for the other. They were picking up right where _

_they left off, almost like nothing ever happened. _

_The afternoon was spent bouncing from store to store, Carson had invested quite a lot in his purchases everything from pants and shirts to shoes and hats, even a new luggage set for the both of them. No expense was being spared, it made Colleen wonder just were he was taking her for the next 10 days and just what he had planned. No detail was forgotten, he had even seen to it that she was granted leave for the length of time that he was back on Earth. Carson had been very secretive about what he had planned, all he would say it that he was taking Colleen away for a while and that was it. _

_Upon return to Colleen's apartment, Carson locked himself in the bedroom and packed the bags. Since he was bound and determined to keep his secret from Colleen, he did all the packing and refused to let her help at all. Colleen used this opportunity to set the timers and check her email and whatnot before leaving since Carson stated she was not going anywhere near a computer for the foreseeable future. The suspense was exhilarating it was something she had never experienced before when she was dating someone. Carson brought out this fire and this passion in her she couldn't quite explain. After 30 minutes emerged from her bedroom, suitcases packed and ready to go. _

"_You all set love?"_

"_Yes, care to explain where we are going?"_

"_You will see when we get there."_

"_I'm not big on surprises."_

"_Oh yes you are. Come on now." He handed Colleen her jacket and then grabbed her keys from the table. The surprise continued when Carson blindfolded her after they were settled in the car and stayed that way until they reached the airport. Once he parked the car, he allowed her to remove the blind fold as he retrieved the luggage from the trunk. _

"_Why are we at the airport."_

"_Because where I am taking you to is out of the state." He said with a coy smile. "Come now, we don't want to miss our flight." _

_They checked in at the ticket counter at the Colorado Springs Airport then passed through security, Colleen's rod set the alarm off but then she produced the official letter from the air force stating that she had the rod in her leg and once they scanned her they allowed her to pass through security and be able to board the plane. At the gate the only information that Colleen could find out was that they were on a plane for Denver, so she assumed they would have to be changing planes and getting a connection in Denver to their destination. _

_The hop to Denver from Colorado Springs was quick but in Colleen's opinion it would have been faster if she just drove to Denver, but it was Carson's trip so he made all the arrangements. In Denver they went from Concourse A to Concourse C where all international flights departed from and at the gate she noticed their destination. London. _

"_Why are we going to London?"_

"_We have a connection in London, then we go to Scotland from there."_

"_Scotland?"_

"_Yes love, I'm taking you home."_

_A/N: Nice surprise in there, hope you all liked it. _


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yep, its almost done. Just a few little things to wrap up.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

The 17 hour plane ride to London wasn't so bad, Colleen had managed to fall asleep somewhere over the East Coast and woke up to the latest Sean Connery film playing somewhere over the Atlantic. Carson had spent most of the flight reading, something he didn't get to do too often on Atlantis and watching Colleen to make sure that she was alright. He knew that he leg bothered her when it got cold and hoped that the change in altitude wasn't causing her any discomfort.

The flight arrived and they went through the terminal for their connections without any problems, the flight from Heathrow to Edinburgh was another few hours in the air, but in Carson's mind was worth it so that he could take Colleen home. He had the entire thing planned from the moment they arrived till the minute they left. No minute was untouched and no detail to small to be spared, he was determined to make this a trip they both would always remember.

Baggage claim was quick, even though the couple had several connections, none of their baggage was lost. Colleen was in awe at just how quaint the airport seemed to be even thought several airlines flew in and out of there on a regular basis. Colleen noticed that there was a man in a suit holding a sign that said Beckett, Carson walked right over and shook the mans hand.

"James, good to see you."

"You too Dr. Beckett. The car is waiting for you outside, allow me to get your bags."

James took the luggage cart from Carson and then walked behind him and Colleen as they went to the waiting car. Colleen was a bit confused as she walked hand in hand towards the waiting vehicle and paused for a second at the black town car that was waiting for them. She decided it was best if she did not question, only to just go with it at this point in time.

The drive took a while and Colleen saw hills go on forever of lush greens and rocks. It was quite a beautiful country, and she was in awe of what was around her. Part of her still wondered how Carson knew the driver and why he had been waiting in the first place, but that along will all of her other questions would be answered in time. Colleen noticed that they started getting farther away from the center of town and more towards the country side; and as they got further away from the town the houses became more spread out and larger. Every now and then she would see a quaint cottage in the distance and decided that she very much liked the diversity of the area.

The car turned off the main road and headed towards a house. In the beginning it appeared to just be a small home tucked in the woods, then as the house came closer and closer into view, Colleen realized that it wasn't just a little shack in the woods, but a huge manor home. In comparison to the estates around it, it was indeed smaller, but this was a grand house one that had been well taken care of over the years.

"Where are we Carson?"

"This is my family's home."

"This? I thought you grew up in household of 7 and that you lived in a shack."

"Well in Scotland, this my dear is a shack. You'll like it I promise." He said with a smile and a wink.

The car came to a stop in the drive just in front of the main door. Its wooden frame and detailing did much to dissuade Colleen's nerves it was a beautiful home, she just hoped that she would fit into it. Carson was the first out of the car, then turned to help Colleen, before Colleen was fully out of the vehicle the door opened and out stepped a older woman that was smartly dressed, she guessed it was Carson's mom.

"What a surprise to see you my boy. I'm so glad you could come." She said as she embraced her son, over his shoulder she could see Colleen standing there, just waiting to be introduced. "And you must be Colleen, I've heard so much about you. Welcome to our home. I hope that you will enjoy your stay with us."

"I hope I will as well." She said as she politely shook the woman's hand.

Colleen watched as the gentleman Carson called James took their bags inside and then as Carson's mother turned on her heel and led them both inside. Carson had to take Colleen's hand and help drag her inside, she was a bit reluctant to go partly do to fear and partly because of the unknown as to what the next few days were going to bring. She held onto Carson's hand like a life line, she only hoped that she didn't disappoint him in the coming days.

The remainder of the afternoon was quiet, the trio had a light dinner in the kitchen instead of the dining room, apparently that was being saved for tomorrow when Carson's siblings were going to come by. Carson's mother retired early and that left the two alone in the study drinking their nightcaps as a fire roared to life in the background. It was a quiet evening and a perfect end to a lovely day.

"My mother seems to enjoy your company."

"I'm glad, she's a very lovely woman. I hope she likes me."

"She will love you just as I do."

"I love you too, Carson." Colleen put her glass of wine down and stood and stretched, her blue sweater crept up a bit giving Carson a good view of her firm stomach. "Well I'm beat, would you mind showing me to my room so I can get some sleep. I have a feeling I'm going to need it for tomorrow."

"Aye love, that you will. I have a busy day planned for you."

He stood up and walked her into the entrance way and up the stairs towards the bedrooms. They stopped at the third door on the right, Carson's room was just across the hall so they would be close even if they weren't in the same room. He turned the knob and pushed the door open and allowed her to step into it. A light had been put on in the room and the bed had been turned down, it was awaiting her arrival.

"Well get some rest. I will see you in the morning love." He leaned in and kissed her cheek ever so gently. "Goodnight."

Colleen stepped into the room and closed the door then changed for the night, she could hear Carson's footsteps as he walked across the hall and closed the door to his room. Her mind whirling with the ideas as to what he exactly had planned for them tomorrow. Only time would tell, until then it was time that she got some sleep since the jet lag was starting to catch up to her.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Getting closer and closer to wrapping this up I waited until I had the rest of it planned before adding any chapters. I hope you enjoy.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

The next morning Carson was up with the sun, one good thing about having grown up in Scotland was that when he went back for visits he was able to adapt to the time change very quickly. This allowed for him to prepare for the day that he had planned with Colleen. It was still relatively early and the shops in town wouldn't open for a few more hours, and since his main stop of the day involved a local merchant in town he decided that it would be nice to take Colleen for a ride across the property to show her the place that he grew up in.

The house was quiet as he stepped out of his room and walked down the hall, there were no lights on in Colleen's room, so he figured that she must be sleeping still. He knew his mother would already be in the garden before the rain started and decided to start there. Sure enough Carson was right, his mother could always be found talking to her flowers first thing in the morning.

"Knew I would find you here." He said as he leaned down and placed a kiss upon her cheek.

"Carson, I assumed you would still be in bed, it was a long flight after all."

"Aye, but I adjust very quickly. Still looking after your roses?"

"Yep, they are my pride after my children of course." She said as she clipped some dying leaves from the branch. Carson watched as her skilled hands carefully maneuvered around the bush tending to its leaves and what not trying to give it the most life that she could. As he watched it reminded him of Colleen and that first day off world together how she carefully collected her samples and treated them with caution and care so that she could study them intently. It was not until that moment that he realized how much in common Colleen and his mother had in common.

Claire watched her son with such intent studying his face and his expressions, she had never seen her son this happy before and never before had she seen him so enamored with a woman. She couldn't help but wonder and finally she spoke.

"You love her don't you?"

"Aye, more than words. She reminds me a lot of you in some ways. She's so strong and brave and caring. She thinks of herself last and is always there to help those around her. She's amazing."

"Yes, you do love her. I have never seen your face light up like that before." She paused as she leaned back on her heels to look at him closer. "Well, does this mean I have a wedding to attend in my future?"

"I haven't asked her yet mum."

"Are you going to?"

"Aye." He said with a huge smile.

"Do you think she will say no?"

"I'm not sure how she feels about marriage. I know that we love each other but since her accident its been hard on her and I don't know what she thinks about it to tell you the truth."

"You know Carson, out of all my children, you are the one who sees me the most and who I am the closest too. But if you tell your siblings that I'll deny it. If you love her as you say you do, you should take the chance and ask her to marry you. Don't let life pass you by or perhaps have another accident happen that there may be no coming back from. You have to do what you think is right and grab life by both hands."

"Aye. Thank you mum."

"Now lets go into the house, breakfast should be ready and it looks as though it were going to rain."

Claire stood, picked up her basket of fresh flowers to go in the house and followed her son to the breakfast nook for some food. She knew her son was so in love, she was unsure as to where all of his doubt was coming from she only hoped that Colleen would not break her sons heart.

A/N: Cute little chapter between Carson and his mom. Hope you enjoyed.

Reviews = faster uploads.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Yep I teased you in the last chapter so will he or won't he propose and will she say yes or no. Thank you all for the kind reviews.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Colleen woke to the sound of rain on her window, and a sense of being in the wrong place. It was still surreal the past few days and what had transpired, Carson was back from Atlantis, he knew the whole truth about what had happened, they had in essence reconciled and now she was half way around the world in Scotland at his family home. She was starting to know how Dorothy felt in the Wizard of Oz.

She dressed in a pair of beige slacks and a cream sweater, since it was mid Spring, the outfit seemed appropriate and much better than the blue jeans she had worn yesterday when she was introduced to Claire. Colleen was unsure why Carson had chosen to take her to his home, why they were even there in the first place and what she was still doing there. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she noticed that it was nearly 10 and that she had slept in longer than anticipated, apparently the jet lag had really caught up to her; or perhaps it was the lack of sleep she had had since her return and being in a new environment was allowing her body to now fully heal.

Downstairs she found Carson and his mother in the den, Carson was reading the paper while Claire appeared to be a at desk writing in a journal. Carson fit so well here and looked so comfortable, it was a wonder that he would ever leave and go to another galaxy just to help people. He really did surprise her and always in more ways that one. Colleen coughed so slightly to let them know that she had now awoken and come down stairs, Carson folded the page that he was reading and placed it on the table next to him before standing to greet her.

"There you are, I thought you were going to sleep the day away." He said as he leaned in and kisses her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, it was nice to just lie in for once and catch up on some sleep."

"Well that's just what the Doctor ordered."

"That you did." She walked to the coffee table where there was a pot of tea brewing and a cup waiting for her and began to make herself a cup. The cold rain may have been outside but it was still seeping into her bones, it was weather she was not used to in a long time, perhaps it was something she was going to get used to again. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I was going to suggest a ride this morning, but the weather stopped that, so a trip to town is in order I think."

"Sounds lovely, I'll just go grab my bag."

A few minutes later Colleen greeted Carson at the front door and they stepped out under umbrellas to guard themselves from the falling rain as they walked to the waiting car. It was a 20 minute drive to town, there the rain had stopped for the time being and was turning out to be a fine day.

Colleen was quiet as the car drove through the property for the scenic route into town. Her mind was swimming with so many ideas, she was unsure the real reason Carson had decided to bring her to Scotland to his home, and to introduce her to his mother. A small idea crept into the back of her mind that maybe he was going to ask her to marry him; Colleen was unsure of what her answer would be, it would come to her if and when he asked.

When they arrived in town, the shops along the main road were beginning to open. James parked the car at the end of the road and said that he would remain there if they were to need him. Carson and Colleen walked hand in hand down the quiet road, stopping in on the occasional store; browsing at the knickknacks and souvenirs.

Carson decided to go into a local merchant that sold tartans and kilts of the realm. While Carson picked up some packages, Colleen browsed broaches and scarf pins, many were very traditional and she thought that they would be lovely with any garment.

"See anything you like love?"

"It's all lovely, quite a few pieces that I would love to have. No need for any of it really."

"Oh you never know. Go ahead treat yourself."

"I really shouldn't"

"I insist. Which pieces?"

With trepidation she pointed at the few pieces that she had admired the most and with complete shock watched as Carson informed the clerk that he wished to had them to his purchases.

"I can't let you do that."

"You must have something to remember your time here. I won't take no for an answer." Gently he brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, with his tender touch she could feel his thumb rubbing against her cheek bone; that small gesture was enough to comfort her and make her feel warm and welcome here in his world.

With the packages wrapped and a nod to the clerk Carson took Colleen's hand and they walked out the door. The rain had started up again and was coming down harder than before. Together they decided that any remaining shopping could wait and headed back towards the house. During the ride back Colleen settled gently against Carson's shoulder and then allowed herself to drift off. It was the perfect end to a perfect morning.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delays my schedule got really crazy all of a sudden I hope to have this finished for you all soon.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, please enjoy!

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Colleen was still sound asleep when they arrived back at the house. Carson decided that it was best she rest, he knew that her body was adjusting to being without her prescriptions and that between that and the jet lag she would be tired for a few days. Pulling up to the house, Carson waited for James to park the car and open the door. Gently he slid Colleen across the seat and next to the door so that he could carry her inside. As if he was carrying a piece of fine China, he walked up the stairs and down the hall, Colleen's room was dark and it would allow her to sleep for a few hours and be well rested before his siblings arrived for dinner.

Downstairs James had brought the packages in that they had purchased in town and left them on the table next to the staircase. Carson moved the smaller ones to the side knowing what was in those, while he searched the pile for the items Colleen would need tonight for dinner. This was going to be a big night for Colleen and Carson knew that. There was so much that Colleen was experiencing that she hadn't had in such a long time. Here with Carson's family, Colleen was getting the family she no longer had, and hopefully with their acceptance they would become her family.

Opening one of the packages, Carson pulled out his family tartan from the tissue paper. Claire had just come from the den and watched as he ran his hands along the fabric and the look in his eyes as he pictured Colleen wearing it.

"Is that for Colleen?"

"Aye, I picked it up in town. I think she will like it."

"That's our family's tartan, not hers isn't it."

"Aye, it is."

"Did you ask her?"

"No, not yet.'

"Well, you will need this when you do." She pulled a red velvet jewelry box from her pocket and handed it to Carson.

Carson took the box from his mother, unsure of what it contained. He knew that it was a ring, but he wasn't sure which one. There were several rings that belonged to the family, none of his brothers had chosen any of them when they got married, opting instead to get their own, but Carson had always known that he would want his wife to have a family ring, making her feel 100% welcome. He opened the box and revealed his grandmothers Emerald wedding ring, it was the exact one he had in mind when he first thought of asking Colleen to marry him and now here his mom was handing him the ring. Her seal of approval that he had made the right choice in his bride.

"It's the one I wanted to give her."

"I thought that it would suit her very well. And we can have it sized so don 't worry if it doesn't fit. In fact I can send it to town now and we can have it by dinner if you know what size she wears."

"It's a 5, I asked a colleague to find out for me a few months. I never forgot."

"I'll have James take me into to town and I'll wait for it to be done. I told them to expect me so they should have it done fairly quickly."

"Thank you!"

"Anytime. Don't let her sleep too long as everyone will be here by six and I'm sure she still needs to get ready."

"Aye, safe trip."

Claire pulled her jacket on and then took the box from Carson and placed it into her purse. James had the car waiting for her and in no time she was out of the house and on her way to town.

Carson walked the house, making sure that it was ready for the events of the night, then decided to sit and read a book while Colleen slept and his mother was in town. Around 3 when his mother arrived back, he finally got out of his chair and went to make sure that the ring was ready.

"It took longer than they thought, but its ready. I even tried it on for good measure."

"Thank you mum."

"You are quite welcome, now I have to go get ready for dinner."

Claire hurried up the stairs and with that Carson took the opportunity to look at the ring one last time before he gave it to Colleen. The strike of the clock on the hour, reminded him that she was still sleeping and he ventured up the stairs in order to wake her. Opening the door, he noticed that it was darker now than it had been when he placed her there after their trip to town. Walking over to the bed he noticed that she was still sound asleep, he hated to wake knowing how much she needed the rest, but didn't want his family to form a bad opinion of her by her not being at dinner.

Gingerly sitting down on the bed, he slowly pulled the covers down to expose her face to the cool air of the room. Colleen stirred ever so slightly, trying to stay warm and stay asleep as long as possible. Carson placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it up and down ever so slightly in order to wake her. As Colleen opened her eyes, she smiled at the sight before her.

"Now that's a sight I can get used to every morning."

"I agree. It's after 3 love, time to get ready for dinner everyone will be here soon."

"Ok, let me just grab my suitcase. I'm sure I've got something in there to wear."

"Already taken care of."

"What?"

"The box on the chest, it has your outfit for the evening. I hope it fits it has been a while since I had last seen you when I ordered it."

"You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to, I'll leave you to get ready. I'll come by to get you on my way back down."

"Aren't you going to join me for a shower?"

He leaned down and kissed her, it was a long deep slow kiss that was full of passion and desire. " I would love to, but then we would never leave this room."

"Shame."

"I'm going now before I can't restrain myself any further."

Carson quickly stood and walked to the door, putting as much distance between him and Colleen as possible. He really wanted to take her up on her offer, but decided that it would be better if they waited. He looked at her with so much love and affection, it was taking all the strength that he had not to ask her. He wanted to wait until later in the night once she had met the remainder of his family; Carson needed to make sure she knew just exactly what she was getting into.

A/N: I know I haven't had him ask yet. I've got a plan for that I promise.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Almost there, please enjoy!

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

An hour later, Colleen was dressed and ready to meet Carson's siblings. The burgundy colored dress that he had chosen for her fit like a glove and she wore it almost like a second skin. When she stepped out of her room, Carson was standing across the hall leaning against the door to his room. Standing there in his grey suit and burgundy tie, he looked good enough to eat, and it was obvious that he had made sure to match Colleen.

"You look good enough to eat."

"As do you love." He leaned in kissed her cheek and then linked her arm in his.

As they finished descending the stairs, James opened the door to reveal Carson's brother Jerome. Colleen watched as Carson lit up at the sight of his brother and then made quick work of removing her arm from his before the two embraced.

"There he is, back from where ever they keep you these days. Welcome home."

"Thank you Jerome. Allow me to introduce you to Dr. Colleen McInnis."

"Colleen, such a lovely name; so you are the reason Carson doesn't come home anymore. Can't say that I blame him."

"It's my work more than anything that keeps me away, but that all appears to be changing."

Colleen knew that Carson was referring to the decrease of cases of the Hoffin Plague in the Pegasus Galaxy, more than any other reason. She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as she stood there next to Carson, she missed Atlantis and her friends that were there, but it was highly unlikely that she would ever return.

"Where is mum?"

"Right here."

"Aye, thank goodness, does that mean we can eat now?"

"No, we are still waiting for Donna and Nicholas to arrive, they should be here any moment, you know how Donna hates to be late."

"You mean I'm early for once, well bully on me."

The quartet stood there in the foyer talking, well everyone except for Colleen that was, she was content to just stand back and let Carson catch up with his brother. The two seemed to carry on like they hadn't been apart a single day, it was a touching scene for Colleen to watch. Claire excused herself to go check on dinner and let the cook know that it was going to be a little while longer as Carson's sister and other brother had yet to show up.

"I'm parched, any chance I could get a drink?"

"I'll go, scotch neat?"

"Absolutely!"

"Carson?"

"Same, thank you love." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then Colleen went down the hall and into the study where she knew the scotch was kept. Colleen felt quite at home here in Carson's home, she could see herself spending more time here. Pausing she looked around the great room, the fire light to keep it warm and the lights dimmed enough that one could see but it wasn't overwhelming, quite the homey feel to it. Colleen took the drinks she made for Carson and his brother and placed them on a tray and walked back down the hall. Halfway there, she heard more voices than had been there when she left, she took this as a good indication that Carson's sister and brother had arrived.

Once she was back in view of the foyer, she noticed that Carson was not there, his brother Jerome was there and a blond woman whom she assumed was Donna and another man she guessed was Nicholas. She approached without fear or trepidation, but did not receive the welcome she had intended.

"Finally drinks it was a long drive. You must be the new help, a bit over dressed if you ask me, but then again mothers tastes have been a bit lax of late." The blond reached out and took the drink from the tray, while Jerome took the other one. Nicholas just waved her off as if he was looking for something else. "Where are Carson and mother?"

"Checking on dinner."

"Shouldn't that be her job?" She asked with a nod towards Colleen.

Colleen couldn't believe that Carson's sister could be so callous towards someone she had just met. Surely Carson had informed his family that Colleen would be accompanying him on this visit. Colleen lowered the tray and just stepped back, enough that she was out of the intimate circle created by the siblings, but far enough away that she wasn't in the line of fire.

"Shouldn't what be who's job?" Carson said as he walked back into the room, he apparently had missed the full conversation.

"Carson, dear there you are. I was just asking why the new maid wasn't checking on dinner instead of you and mother."

"What new maid?"

"Her." Donna said as she raised her hand to point at Colleen.

Carson went red, but managed to maintain his cool as he stood there looking at his sister. He took a deep breath and then managed to form a sentence. Walking to Colleen, he placed a hand on the small of her back and coaxed her from her spot and brought her closer to his siblings.

"Donna, this is Dr. Colleen McInnis, my guest. Colleen, this is Donna my sister."

"Lovely to meet you."

"Ah, yes." With a huff and a swift movement Donna threw back the drink she was holding, the one that had originally been made for Carson.

"Dinner is ready." Claire announced from the dining room.

The only thought that passed through Colleen's head as she and Carson turned and walked in that direction, was saved by the bell.

A/N: Could this change everything. Reviews for more!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Lovely twist I thought I would throw in, just don't throw things at me please.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Most of the dinner Jerome and Carson did most of the talking. By the third course Colleen could tell that Donna had had just a bit too much wine, for this was when her tongue decided to start working.

"So Dr. McInnis is it? What is that you do for the U.N. with my brother?"

"I'm a geologist."

"So you dig around in the dirt?"

"I do a bit more than that, I work with undiscovered plants to see if they hold any medical advantage."

"Sounds fascinating? But really come on now, you deal with plants all day, you can't possibly be a real doctor."

"I hold a PHD in geological sciences, earth sciences and natural medicine. So I am a real doctor."

"No dear, Carson is a real doctor, you are a landscaper."

"Donna!"

"What? Oh lets be serious here Carson, she doesn't hold a candle to what you do. Bloody hell what you do is so wonderful its classified and almost got you killed. She is a gold digger, just wanting to latch onto your money and status."

"Donna!"

"Please just look at her, all of you look. I mean she practically screams slut. And what's with all those scars on her arms, it is so apparent that she used to do drugs of some kind."

"Donna!"

"Carson, allow me to answer you sisters questions." Colleen paused, before she continued on. "What I do is work to find cures for all sorts of diseases you know nothing about, my work is also classified and I too have almost been killed by it. These scars that you were so quick to notice were from when I was digging up a sample and a buried land mine went off, I barely survived that incident. As for money and status, I did not know anything about money until yesterday when I arrived and even then I still just assumed and status, well as a Doctor all on my own I already have that. So next time you jump to conclusions about what it is I want, perhaps you should look in the mirror." Colleen stood and placed her napkin on the table then excused herself before anyone could recover from what she just said, she was down the hall and halfway up the stairs to her room.

"Well see, I told you, she doesn't fit."

"Donna Elizabeth!" Claire shouted from her place at the head of the table. Everyone's attention was now focused on the patriarch of the family. "You will apologize to your brother, then you will go home and sober up. No one likes a loose woman. The woman that just left this room is the woman that your brother loves, now you don't have to like it, but you are going to have to learn how to live with it."

"Carson, go after her."

"Aye."

Carson ran down the hallway and up the stairs, he knocked on Colleen's door, but when she didn't answer, he just let himself in. Once inside he found Colleen's suitcase on the bed and her walking out of the closet holding a pile of sweaters.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Carson, this time I think it would be better for everyone if you didn't follow me."

"You can't leave, its late, where will you go?"

"To the airport, I'm sure there is a standby list I can get on."

"Colleen, please love be reasonable, my sister is drunk. I know none of what she said is true."

"Don't you think I know all of that already. My problem isn't that she said it my problem is that she was thinking it and no matter what happens from here on out she will always be thinking it."

"Then we don't have to be near here, I have 5 other siblings. My brothers were quite fond of you. You can't let one person change your feelings."

"My feelings have never changed Carson, just the outcome."

"What does that mean?"

"I means that it is midnight and for Cinderella the ball is over. I better go before I turn back into a pumpkin."

"Colleen please I beg of you."

"I can't Carson."

"Please!"

"Give me one good reason to stay."

"Marry me!"

"What?" Colleen paused mid step and turned to look at Carson who was standing there looking so serious and so in love.

"I said marry me."

"Carson." She was now watching intently as he kneeled down on his right knee and reached into his pocket for the box holding the ring that just that afternoon his mother had sized to fit her. Tears now started to fall freely, she was on a roller coaster of emotions and if he was serious there was no stopping him now.

"I'll ask one last time. Colleen McInnis, will you please do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife."

A/N: Suspenseful enough for you. Please review kindly.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry in my posting delays, but now that my semester is over they will be much faster, just in time to finish this up and maybe write a sequel. Please Enjoy!

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Colleen watched as Carson opened the red velvet box that he held and displayed the enclosed ring for her to see. The emerald ring inside matched her eyes perfectly, it was no wonder why Carson had chosen this particular ring. She couldn't believe her eyes or her ears for that matter, Carson was asking her to marry him. He hadn't just asked once either no in the past few moments he had asked her three times.

Colleen stepped forward until she was standing right in front of Carson, there were no words in her voice anymore, the tears had stopped now and the ball was in her court; she knew that he would not ask her again, but the fact that he had yet to move showed her that he was unwilling to take no for an answer. Colleen reached out and took the box from his offered hand. Up close she could see the age in this ring and knew that there had to be a history behind it. The white gold band was faded, but looked recently polished as she examined it and the diamond baguette sides shown bright under the dim light in her room. Slowly, she removed the ring from its place in the box and slid it on her finger, it couldn't have fit better unless she had gone with him to pick it out.

Carson let out the breath that he was holding and stood and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor and into his arms. After placing her back down on the floor he cupped her face in his hands and leaned into kiss her ever so gently, but enough that Colleen knew how much he loved her.

"So that's a yes then?

"Yes Carson Beckett, I will marry you."

"I love you so much Colleen, and I will do everything that I can to make you happy."

"You already do Carson, you already do."

With that they kissed again and then made love for the next few days, things were definitely changing and it would be interesting to see where they would go from here.

A/N: Ok this one is finished for you, please enjoy and review kindly. Also keep your eyes open for a sequel to this with more fluff than angst, I promise.


End file.
